


Tired

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [279]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Yumeno Himiko, Awkwardness, Crushes, During Canon, Exhaustion, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pansexual Character, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Tenko tries to help an exhausted Himiko sleep, and the pair become closer.





	Tired

“Hey, Himiko, wait for me!”

Himiko freezes in place when she hears that voice, more than used to this right now. For days, she has practically stalked Himiko around the school, clearly desperate to interact with her. Himiko has to admit the attention is nice, but she just can’t be bothered. Speeding time with people is too much effort. Still, she always stops when Tenko yells her name.

With impressive speed, Tenko reaches her, grinning. “Morning, Himiko.”

Himiko tilts her head slightly, fighting back a yawn. “Morning.”

Tenko smiles and matches her step when Himiko resumes her slow trek to the dining hall. “How are you today? Did you sleep well?”

“Eh,” Himiko mumbles, shrugging. She adjusts her hat, blinking her tired eyes.

“Is that a no?” Tenko says, and she leans down to stare at Himiko’s face. “You look exhausted.”

Hoping she isn’t blushing, Himiko look away, and sighs. She rubs her fingers over the brim of her hat, muttering, “Fine. I’m tired. Ugh, why do we have to meet up every morning?”

“I know it seems like a shit plan even though it wasn’t designed by a degenerate male, but we should still go. But… maybe you should go back to bed afterwords.”

Himiko stares at Tenko, and then at the floor. “I… I guess I could.”

“Are you too scared to sleep?” Tenko asks.

And even though the idea of a mage being scared is pathetic, Himiko nods. “Y-Yeah. I’m too worried about another murder to sleep.”

Tenko sighs and steps closer, and puts a hand on Himiko’s shoulder. She blushes, but she doesn’t move away.

“I don’t want to appear forward, Himiko, but… would you like me to sleep with you?”

Himiko blinks – and then flinches. Her face burns and her heart starts to race, amazed that Tenko just said that. She knows Tenko has a crush on her (she thinks everyone knows that), but she didn’t expect her to act on it. And… this fluttering in her chest. Does she…?

Does she have a crush on Tenko? It’s possible (after all, she’s pansexual), but she never thought she’d fall for this Aikido-master, man-hater weirdo of a girl. But… she obviously has.

When Tenko realises what she just said, her hands fly up in the air and she blushes, eyes too wide. “I – I’m sorry, that came out totally wrong. I didn’t mean sleep as in sex, I, uh, shit, sorry. I meant… if having someone literally sleeping with you will help you sleep, I could do it.” Tenko looks away, and her voice is tiny as she adds. “Although, if you ever do want to have sex, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Tenko’s awkward rambling over, Himiko wrings her hands together and stares at the floor. Trying to put images of having sex with Tenko (images that make her stomach twist and her face burn) out of her mind, Himiko yawns. She’s so tired she would try anything to fall asleep. And sharing a bed with Tenko sounds like a good way to do it.

“Um… that sounds… nice,” Himiko says. “I, uh, can we go to my room after breakfast?”

Tenko smiles, nodding. “Of course.”

\---

After a lovely dream about saving the world with her magic, Himiko wakes up. Blinking blearily, she finds herself surrounded by warmth, soft breathing in her ear.

She realises that she is snuggled in Tenko’s arms (did this happen in their sleep?) and closes her eyes again. Still tired from days of sleep deprivation, she falls asleep again.

The next time Himiko awakes, the energy that hits her feels amazing – how long has it been since she felt well rested?

And Tenko is awake too, looking beautiful with her hair a mess. “Good afternoon, Himiko.”

She smiles, shuffling closer like they were earlier, and Tenko doesn’t flinch away. “Hey.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Much better. Thank you, Tenko.”

Tenko smiles. “You’re welcome.”

Her chest flutters again, and, in her slightly groggy state, she does it.

“Tenko, can I kiss you?”

Tenko blinks, her cheeks flushing. “Himiko, I… of course.”

And Himiko wastes no time as she sits up, leans close and presses their lips together. It’s a soft, sweet kiss, and she smiles against Tenko’s lips.

When they pull apart, Tenko smiles and says, “That… was wonderful.”

They kiss again, deeper this time, and Himiko’s face burns.

“Does this mean we’re dating?” Himiko asks.

“I guess so,” Tenko says.

“That won’t be too much work, will it?”

“Of course not. This is wonderful, Himiko.”

And Tenko is right. This is wonderful. She has a girlfriend, and she isn’t tired anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
